Talk:ShimmeringClan
Announcement! Sandstar leaped on the Shining Stone. "I would like to announce than Moonwatcher is expecting kits! That is all!" The dark ginger tom leaps down quietly. ~Sandstar New Apprentice Sandstar leaped on the Shimmer Stone. "Today, one kit advances to the rank of apprentice! Violetkit, please step forward! From now until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Violetpaw, and Spiritwolf shall mentor you!" The clan cheered. ~Sandstar Another Apprentice Sandstar leaped on the Shimmerstone. "We have a new cat joining us today! Her name is Rapidpaw!" He survaysed the cats below him. "I Shall mentor her! Odysseypaw, please help her with that ant problem." H leaped down from his stone. 'New Members, New Warriors, New Kits, and Deputy!' Sandstar leaped on the Shimmerstone. "We have two new cats joiing us today! Moon and Violet! Moon, so you promise to uhhold warrior code, and stay loyal to Shimmeringclan?" "I do." she answers calmly. "Then from here on in, you will be known as Moonwatcher. Violet, you will be known as Violetkit. I trust that Barktooth will show you two around." "Next, it is time to make new warriors! Fawnpaw, Bluepaw, Ripplepaw, Icepaw, Applepaw, and Lightpaw, please step forward. I, Sandstar, leader of Shimmeringclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentinces. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." she answers strongly. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Fawnleaf. StarClan honors your intelligence and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full member of Shimmeringclan." "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." she replies. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bluecloud. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Shimmeringclan." "Ripplepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ripplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Rippleclaw. StarClan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of Shimmeringclan." "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." he replies. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Iceshard. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Shimmeringclan." "Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." she replies. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightsoul. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Shimmeringclan." "Applepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." she replies. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Applepaw, from this moment you will be known as Applefern. StarClan honors your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Shimmeringclan." "Next, Moonpath has had her kits! They are Dreamkit, Constellationkit, Zodiackit, Starkit, Nightkit, and Nightmarekit!" "Lastly, Snowsong shall be deputy of Shimmeringclan!" "It's beautiful." She meowed, gazing around the forest. She loved being outside and running in the forest. It soothed her thoughts and calmed her down, now that she was with Sandstar her heart felt like it skipped a beat. ~Frostpelt He walked with Snowsong. "How long have you been with ShimmeringClan?" He asked curiously. Wanting to know the she-cat better. ~Tigerpelt 'I have been with ShimmeringClan since my mother died. She was a rogue, but I left the group with her when she became too old to hunt because they would have killed her. I took my kits with me as well. I was skilled enough to be called a warrior by Clan standards then, and I took care of my mother until she died. After her death I stayed around that area until my kits were around five moons old. Then I brought them with me when I was searching for a new place to live. I was searching for about two moons before I found ShimmeringClan, so my kits are about seven moons old now. I am glad I found ShimmeringClan. Life in the Clan is so much easier than before. I don't have to hunt as much and there are a lot less threats.' She turns to Tigerpelt. 'How long have you been with ShimmeringClan, and where did you live before?' ~Snowsong~ He nodded. "I love clan life too." He turned to look at Snowsong. "I was a loner before I came here. Frostpelt and I found each other when we were around 8 moons old, our parents knew each other and they left to go hunting, leaving me and her alone, they never came back. We stayed at my old den until we were older. I guess we were going to become mates until we found ShimmeringClan not to long ago, were just friends though." He meowed, the realizing what he just said. "I love her, but as a sister." ~Tigerpelt Sandstar nodded. "For sure." he smiled, glad to able to spend time with Frostpelt. He scented, and motioned to a squirrel. Silently, he leaped up to a low tree branch, and stalked over the squirrel. He leaped down, killing it. ~Sandstar "Good catch!" She congratulated him. "My turn." She meowed aiming her ears at a thrush that was pulling a worm from the dirt. She stalked up swiftly but stepped on a twig. The bird started to lift itself off of the ground but she was faster. She leaped and clawed it out of the air, leaning forward she killed it quickly and thanked StarClan. She padded back to Sandstar, her prey in her jaws. ~Frostpelt Sandstar smiled. "Nice leap." he meowed, burying his squirrel. He noticed two mice sitting near eachother at the base of the tree, and stalked up slowly. He leaped onto one of the mice, killing it, then turned to the other mouse before it could run away and killed that too. He came back and buried the mice next to the squirrel. "Thank you." She purred and watched him kill the two mice. "You are a great hunter." She said, her eyes wide with amazement. She had only caught a pesky thrush while he had caught a squirrel and two mice. ~Frostpelt Sandstar shugged. "I've worked a long time on my hunting skills." He thought back to his youth, where his father would force him to run up and down hills enlessly till he fainte with exhastion, or make him hunt from dawn ti dusk with no food for himself. Though her had thought his father was evil, and he still did, at least it had payed off in the end. ~Sandstar